the failed courtship
by TenTenD
Summary: Ned wants to bring his friend, Robert, to Winterfell. Lyanna is against it, but her parents are not. So, the young girl makes it her mission to crush the hopes and dreams her family entertains of her being the next Lady Baratheon. Will that make them angry and break their hearts? Might be. But a she-wolf's got to do what a she-wolf's got to do. AU!Vignettes
1. i

_Full summary:_

_"Let me think about that," Lyanna says, adopting a thoughtful mien. She placed a hand under her chin. "Hmm…I do not see it," she tells Ned a moment later._

_"Lyanna! You didn't even think about it," her brother protests. "He is a good match."_

_Or, Ned wants to bring his friend, Robert, to Winterfell. Lyanna is against it, but her parents are not. So, the young girl makes it her mission to crush the hopes and dreams her family entertains of her being the next Lady Baratheon. Will that make them angry and break their hearts? Might be. But a she-wolf's got to do what a she-wolf's got to do._

_The unsuspecting Robert Baratheon is about to endure the longest (and possibly most dangerous) courtship of his entire existence. His first one, actually. And hopefully his last one, if Lyanna's plan succeeds._

_Short vignettes._

* * *

"Let me think about that," Lyanna says, adopting a thoughtful mien. She placed a hand under her chin. "Hmm…I do not see it," she tells Ned a moment later.

"Lyanna! You didn't even think about it," her brother protests. "He is a good match."

"The only thing he is good for is a whetstone for my wits. That man is a muttonhead." She rolls her eyes when Ned's face goes red. "You have really bad taste in friends." Laughter escaped her; Lyanna can practically hear her brother's internal scream of rage.

"Father thinks it's a good match," Ned points out.

"Father also thinks it's a good idea to give Benjen an axe for his nameday," she replies tartly. They all know how he gets about these weapons whenever they happen to fall in his hands. "Chop, chop," Lyanna whispers ominously. She shouldn't enjoy torturing her brother so.

Ned's face says it all. Still he tries one more time. "If you would just give him a chance-"

"If he's so great, then you take him. I am done discussing this. For the last time, heed my warning, if you bring that disgusting creature here, I'll put him off marriage. Permanently."

Ned's eyes go wide. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," she dares him.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I've already said just about everything in the summary. But if you've caught the Shakespeare reference in this chapter, kudos to you, dear reader. Have fun. I'm not even sorry!  
_


	2. ii

Lyarra taps her foot against the floor impatiently. "Young lady, do not make me have that door removed from its hinges. Come out right now!"

The order rings out from behind the massive door as Lyanna presses her weight against it. This cannot be happening. But it is. Somewhere the gods are laughing themselves silly over the misfortune they have heaped upon her shoulders. Her eyes narrow and her lips curl in a snarl. "Never!" she declares passionately, kicking her heel into the wood. Unfortunately that is not one of her better notions. "Damnation," she mutters under her breath at the sting. Lyanna waits impatiently for her mother's response, half fearing that the Lady Stark would tear the door down herself.

She hears a sigh. Lyanna's shoulders drop. "Very well," comes her mother's voice, seemingly resigned. Lyanna knows better. Before she can utter a sound, the woman continues, "You will, of course, explain to your father exactly why we need to replace the door."

Her father is likely to never get her a door again. Reluctantly, Lyanna takes the bar down. She steps back quickly as, predictably enough, her mother shoves with all her force against the door, thrusting it wide open.


	3. iii

Forced into her best dress, Lyanna is made to sit on a low stool as mother braids her hair. "Why do you insist on making it so difficult, Lyanna?" Lyarra chides, twisting the strands of hair. "As far as you are concerned, Robert Baratheon's visit is to Ned. If you like him we shall consider his suit. If not, well, we shall see."

"Ned told me father is very much enchanted with the idea," Lyanna grouses. "You might at least have the decency of not lying to my face."

Her mother's indignation burns the back of Lyanna's head. "Ned talks too much."

"A few days ago it was that Ned did not speak enough. You are being contrary again, mother," Lyanna points out, knowing she will only rile her temper further.

"Lyanna Stark, you will not speak to me like that!" One last tug on her braid and Lyarra's work is done. "You think Robert is not a suitable match? Prove it to us."

This is perfect. Better than perfect. "Very well, mother, I shall prove it. Might I have a promise of no interference?"

"As long as you do not do lasting harm," Lyarra agrees after a moment's consideration.


	4. iv

It had been Lyanna's dearest wish that her suitor's horse threw a shoe, or better yet threw Robert right off his saddle. Alack, Robert was a good rider. There was no hiding from such an unfortunate truth. Lyanna grudgingly admired his form. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in the part assembled behind him.

Her mother gave her elbow a swift squeeze. "Glaring is not a pleasant way by which to greet our guests."

Adopting manufactured contrition for her parent's benefit, Lyanna gave an apologetic smile to the woman, before putting on a pleased mien. The enemy merited a short time of studying before she crushed him.

Robert Baratheon was as eager as a dog at a feast it would seem, for he climbed down his horse with such alacrity Lyanna though the beast might topple over. Her suitor was tall and well-made with a handsome face. Yet his eyes gave her pause. Lyanna endured the burn of his stare stoically. There was no reason to give him the slightest bit of hope.

Her father made the introduction. Lyarra pinched Lyanna to remind her to curtsy.

In the meantime, Lyanna was plotting how to best scare the man away.


End file.
